bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Molly Hooper/@comment-97.89.25.227-20130726033538/@comment-7456389-20140104232807
I also agree with you completely. :-) In The Empty Hearse, it seems to me that after the events of The Reichenbach Fall, followed by the next two years spent hiding away from everyone and everything he ever cared about really made Sherlock realize that the “high-functioning sociopath” facade he’d been putting on for most of his life was no longer working… in fact, it hadn’t really been working for a long time… and upon returning home, he’s now having to learn to deal with being human. That’s something he never really learned to deal with before. He even says it straight up to Mary when she asks him, “You really don’t know anything about human nature do you?” He admits to her, “Nature? No. Human? (awkward pause) No.” So now, at 37 years old, he’s having to start from the beginning, which is why he seems so much like a little kid all throughout this episode. And I gotta be honest, I think that’s insanely adorable. :-) Just look at the whole thing about him asking her to help him solve crimes... which was quite clearly his idea of a "date," that he was nervous as a little school boy to ask her out on ;-) ... looks to me like he's starting to like her just a little bit, but considering it's just now that he's trying to learn to sort out the concept of emotions, he knows he missed the boat because she's engaged to Tom now. It's written all over his face and heard loud and clear in what he says when Molly leaves at the end of the day. He was trying to impress her all day, even going as far as doing what he did with the girl who's "internet boyfriend" disappeared, and glancing at her to see if she was watching him... I mean c'mon, would he really sit there and hold that girl's hands, being all caring and sweet in front of John, or Lestrade, or anyone else for that matter? :-) I think the only reason why he had any feelings whatsoever towards Irene is because the way she treated him... agressively, insincerely, and manipulatively... was not too different from the way most people in his life have always treated him, therefore at that point in the character development, he saw that as being just the way people were supposed to treat him. But then the events of The Reichenbach Fall, and Molly still caring about him and her willingness to help him despite the way he knew full well he'd been treating her all those years was what finally broke that facade completely off him. Nobody else, even John, managed to pull that off. :-) So I think Sherlock finally realized all this, and this made him start to understand exactly what it is he'd been feeling towards her, but unfortunately, he worked it out just a little too late. And there's no need to reiterate Tom being "Sherlock 2.0," everyone's got that by now. ;-) But then, with all the stuff people are saying about Tom possibly being Sebastian Moran, or some other part of Moriarty's network, the possibility still exists that he might not be around for long. X-)